Chère Natasha
by Melancholic-Wolf
Summary: Après une mission qui tourne mal, Natasha se retrouve plongée dans le coma et Clint lui écrit des lettres; dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse l'entendre. "Chère Natasha..." Traduction de la fic originale de remembering-budapest, Dear Natasha.


Film : Avengers

Pairing : Clint/Natasha

Auteur : _remembering-budapest_

Disclaimer : L'histoire n'est pas à moi, je n'ai fait que traduire. Je ne possède ni Avengers, ni Natasha, ni Clint… *soupire*

Note de l'auteur : Alors voilà, quand j'ai lu cette fiction… je l'ai tellement aimée que j'ai voulu vous la partager en français, afin que tous ceux qui n'aiment pas lire en anglais ou ne s'en sortent pas vraiment puissent la lire ^^ J'ai donc demandé l'autorisation à son génial auteur, et voilà ! :D Surtout que les fics Clintasha en français, ça court pas les rues T.T Et celle-ci en vaut vraiment la peine !

Si vous vous en sortez avec l'anglais, je vous conseille la version originale de cette fic, le titre est **Dear Natasha**, parce qu'elle est vraiment plus belle que ma traduction je trouve *_* J'ai essayé de rester le plus fidèle possible, j'espère avoir fait un bon travail. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira. Ce serait super sympa de me laisser une review *_* merchi, et bonne lecture :D

Une dernière chose ! C'est juste mon avis personnel, mais alors que je lisais cet OS, j'ai écouté _**Payphone, **de** Maroon 5**_ (l'idée n'est pas de moi, mais de quelqu'un qui le proposait sur tumblr). Et sérieux, j'ai trouvé ça parfait ! *_* Alors voilà, je voulais juste conseiller de faire pareil à ceux qui veulent :)

* * *

**Chère Natasha**

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

* * *

_C'mon, baby, cmon darling,  
Let me steal this moment from you now.  
C'mon, angel, cmon, cmon, darling,  
Lets exchange the experience, oh..._

**Août 4 2012**

Chère Natasha,

J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, et à ce que tu aurais pu faire pour mériter ça. Tu n'as rien fait pour mériter ce qui t'es arrivé – ce n'est pas juste, pourtant, nous y voilà : tu es dans le coma, avec ces machines qui te gardent en vie, et je suis dans mon salon en train de t'écrire une lettre. A propos de cette lettre, je savais que tu ne pourrais pas m'entendre si je te parlais, alors j'ai décidé de t'écrire une lettre, à la place. Juste comme dans tous ces films, hein, Romanoff? Alors c'est parti, je t'écrirai chaque jour, et ce, jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles.

.

**Août 5 2012**

Chère Natasha,

Tu ne t'es pas encore réveillée et ton état n'a pas changé. Bien sûr, tu sais ça, mais j'avais juste besoin de te le dire.

Tu me manques, Tasha, vraiment. Ce n'est pas uniquement cette façon que tu avais d'être près de moi qui me manque, mais aussi cette manière dont tu agissais quand tu pensais que personne ne te regardait; la façon dont tu léchais le couvercle de ton café me manque plus que tout autre chose**(1)**. Honnêtement, je pourrais faire toute une liste de chaque chose à ton sujet qui me manque, mais comme tu dirais : "ça ne sert à rien, Barton, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais t'entendre, de toute façon." Est-ce anormal que je puisse entendre ton ennuyeuse voix aigüe alors que j'écris ça? Ah, tant pis si ça l'est. Reviens-moi juste un jour Natasha, je m'en fous si c'est dans un jour ou dans une centaine, juste… Reviens-moi.

.

**Août 20 2012**

Chère Natasha,

Je reviens à peine de ma première mission sans toi. Qui, de tous les lieux, était à Budapest. Il pleuvait quand j'y étais, et sais-tu la première chose que j'ai remarqué quand la pluie s'est arrêtée? Le petrichor**(2)**, ton odeur préférée. Il pleuvait, la première fois que je t'ai embrassée. T'en souviens-tu? Moi oui. Nous étions en train de nous battre contre quelque chose; je ne me souviens pas contre quoi nous combattions, mais tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que je t'ai embrassée cette nuit et qu'à ma surprise, tu m'as embrassé en retour.

Sais-tu que je murmure toujours "Reviens au lit, Tasha", la nuit? C'est presque comme si mon esprit refusait d'admettre que tu n'allais plus rentrer à la maison. J'ai encore utilisé ce mot; le mot que tu détestes : maison. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu hais ce mot, Natasha; c'est un mot stable, un mot qui ne changera pas, quoiqu'il arrive. Peut-être que c'est ce que tu détestes à son sujet; le fait qu'il ne change pas. Tu aimes le changement. C'est pourquoi tu as coupé courts tes cheveux. Etait-ce parce que tu n'as jamais eu de maison quand tu étais enfant?

Regarde-moi. Je m'égare encore.

.

**Août 31 2012**

Chère Natasha,

Peux-tu m'entendre? Est-ce-que ces lettres que je n'envoie pas t'atteignent? J'espère vraiment que c'est le cas; j'aimerais croire que tu peux toujours me voir.

Rêves-tu? Es-tu en train de rêver maintenant? De quoi es-tu en train de rêver? C'est la chose dont tu ne me parlais pas. Peu importe le nombre de fois où je te l'ai demandé; tu refusais de me dire à propos de quoi tu rêvais. J'ai souvent espéré que tu rêves de moi, ou au moins de quelque chose d'heureux. Peut-être rêvais-tu de toi portant une robe blanche; dieu sait combien j'ai rêvé de toi dans cette robe. Donc, rêves-tu dans ton coma? Si oui, alors j'espère que tu rêves de quelque chose d'heureux.

Nous avons eu une autre menace pour le monde, aujourd'hui. Cette fois-ci, elle venait d'un mutant appelé Erik Lencher et qui voulait "la paix dans le monde". C'est toujours comme ça, pas vrai? Le méchant qui ne veut que la paix.

Nous n'avons pas vu Loki depuis quelques mois; peut-être qu'on lui a vraiment et pour de bon fait peur. Enfin, ce n'est probablement pas le cas, mais au moins, on aura donné tout ce qu'on avait.

.

**Septembre 10 2012**

Chère Natasha,

L'automne est arrivé. L'automne était ton moment préféré de l'année, n'est-ce-pas ? Ouais, ça l'était. Je me rappelle d'une fois – quand nous étions en Australie (C'était le printemps là-bas, mais j'y pense toujours comme si c'était l'automne) – où tu étais assise dans un jardin. Tu étais simplement assise là, mais tu avais l'air magnifique; sereine et apaisée. Je pense que c'était l'unique fois où je t'ai vue sans un revolver près de toi. Tu paraissais normal… presque domestique. Peux-tu imaginer ça, nous, étant domestiques? Elevant un enfant, le regardant aller à l'école, ce genre de choses? Nous n'avons jamais parlé d'enfants. J'imagine qu'on aurait du. C'est ce que les couples normaux font, non? Parler de leur futur? Leurs espoirs et leurs rêves? Eh bien, voici le mien : dans mon rêve-futur, je te vois te réveiller et m'épouser. Nous irons sauver le monde dans notre temps libre. Les Avengers-mariés : Natasha Barton. Ça donne plutôt bien, tu ne trouves pas? Mrs. Clint Barton.

Natasha, reviens s'il te plait. La maison est vide et froide sans toi; littéralement, je ne sais pas comment réparer le chauffage.

.

**Septembre 15 2012**

Chère Natasha,

As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition? Tu sais, la question que je t'ai posée avant que tu partes en mission. Je n'ai toujours pas oublié, tu croyais que j'aurais, pas vrai? Je parie que tu pensais que j'aurais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à présent, et bien, honte sur toi, Natasha ! Moi, infidèle? Tu n'es pas encore morte et je ne peux pas tromper une fille qui est dans le coma! Pour quoi est-ce-que tu me prends?

Je m'éloigne du sujet.

Natasha, je t'ai demandé de m'épouser. Une réponse ne serait pas de trop. S'il te plait Tasha, tout ce que je demande, c'est un signe que tu es toujours dans ce frêle corps qui est tien. Mon Dieu, je te reconnais à peine désormais… Je suis venu te rendre visite aujourd'hui. M'as-tu entendu? Vu? Senti? Quoique ce soit? Ton corps n'est plus qu'une coquille de ce qu'il était. Natasha, s'il te plait, je t'en supplie, reviens-moi. J'abandonnerais tout pour te revoir, juste une seule fois. Je veux juste te voir; je veux juste te serrer dans mes bras. Juste une fois. Est-ce trop demander? Juste un toucher de plus, un baiser de plus?

Vois-tu ça? Mes mains sont en train de trembler alors que j'écris. Mes mains ne tremblent jamais. J'ai besoin de toi, tu ne peux pas réaliser combien c'est difficile de rentrer "chez nous", dans une maison vide, en sachant que toi, tu ne vas pas rentrer.

.

**Septembre 30 2012**

Chère Natasha,

Quand tu sortiras de ton coma, tu auras tellement d'appels manqués de ma part. J'appelle ta messagerie vocale quand je me sens seul. Rien que le son de ta voix rend tout ok pour un moment. Je suis sûr que je peux réciter par cœur ta messagerie dans ma tête, à présent. Ça fait presque deux mois. Deux mois depuis qu'il a conduit ta voiture par-dessus ce pont. Deux mois depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai embrassée, deux mois depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes touchés. Ça semble un peu plus long que ça à mes yeux. Ça ne semble pas comme si ça faisait une éternité, mais ça semble définitivement plus long que deux mois.

J'ai parlé aux médecins aujourd'hui, Tasha et ils disent qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que tu guérisses de si tôt. Je ne comprends pas. Tu n'es pas morte, cependant tu es dans le coma. Pourquoi ne peux-tu juste pas te réveiller? Ne veux-tu pas te réveiller ou quoi? Tu es forte, Natasha, plus forte que la plupart des gens. Je sais que tu peux te réveiller, simplement te réveiller : ce n'est pas si dur que ça, si? Ce n'est pas si dur de simplement se réveiller. Ouvre juste les yeux, c'est tout ce qu'il faut faire. S'il te plait, pour moi, s'il te plait, réveille-toi. Même si c'est seulement pour un moment, s'il te plait, ouvre juste les yeux. Que tu puisses voir ce que tu es en train de manquer; que tu puisses revoir tout le monde et peut-être, juste peut-être, que tu puisses rester éveillée.

Alors réveille-toi, Darling? **(3)** Juste pour moi, réveille-toi.

.

**Octobre 17 2012**

Chère Natasha,

Tony et Pepper se sont mariés aujourd'hui. C'était un magnifique mariage d'automne avec énormément de paparazzi. Nous avons réservé un siège pour toi Natasha, juste à côté de moi et Pepper a fait de toi une honorifique demoiselle d'honneur. Tout le monde sait qu'elle t'aurait vraiment choisi pour être la demoiselle d'honneur, mais étant donné que tu étais autrement…occupée, l'Agent Hill t'as remplacée.

Thor est venu rien que pour ça! Ça faisait quelques semaines depuis que nous ne l'avions pas vu et il est venu en costume! Peux-tu imaginer ça Natasha, Thor en costume? Je pense que le fait qu'il allait revoir Jane pouvait avoir un rapport avec ça… Tu aurais aimé Jane; elle est presque comme une Bruce en féminin (mais sans le "Hulk problème", heureusement). Oh, et Steve est venu avec la petite fille de Peggy, qui s'appelait aussi Peggy, ayant reçu le nom de sa grand-mère. J'ai juste pensé que tu devrais savoir que quelqu'un a eu un "happy ending".

.

**Octobre 31 2012**

Chère Natasha,

J'ai failli mourir aujourd'hui. Je suis d'ailleurs à l'hôpital alors que je t'écris ceci. Tu vois, nous avons eu une grande bataille à Londres, contre Erik Lencher et il m'a jeté depuis un building. Je ne manque pas un tir pour autant; je lui ai tiré une flèche droit dans la tête. Il est mort et j'ai failli être le suivant.

J'ai pensé à toi Natasha. Tu étais imposée dans mon esprit alors que je tombais. Je ne me souciais pas à propos de ma mort ou du combat, je me souciais seulement de toi. C'est étrange comme ça fonctionne, n'est-ce-pas?

.

**Novembre 15 2012**

Chère Natasha,

Joyeux anniversaire. Tu m'as toujours dit de ne jamais t'offrir de cadeaux, mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Je t'ai laissé un présent à côté de ton lit. Tu pourras l'ouvrir quand tu te réveilleras. Crois-moi, tu vas l'adorer.

.

**Décembre 25 2012**

Chère Natasha,

Joyeux Noël! Tu aurais du voir la Tour Stark! Tony et JARVIS se sont vraiment surpassés pour Noël cette année; c'était incroyable combien les lumières de Noël pouvaient bien aller à la Tour Stark! On aurait dit un arbre de Noël géant, mais avec juste plus de…Tony. Nous t'avons tous achetés un cadeau; ils reposent devant toi, pour quand tu te réveilleras. Est-ce une motivation pour toi pour que tu te réveilles? S'il te plait, réveille-toi Natasha, s'il te plait.

.

**Janvier 3 2013**

Chère Natasha,

Ton état a empiré aujourd'hui. Fort empiré. Tu n'as pas seulement un appareil respiratoire, mais est entièrement sous assistance respiratoire. Les docteurs ne savent pas combien de temps il te reste mais ils savent que ce n'est pas longtemps. J'ai parlé à Bruce et même lui n'a pas de remède. C'est tellement frustrant! Tout ça à cause d'un simple accident de voiture dans l'eau! C'est ridicule Natasha! Je veux dire, de toutes les façons de mourir, j'ai pensé que tu périrais au cours d'une bataille ou d'une mission, mais non, tu vas mourir à cause d'un accident de voiture. Ça parait un peu ironique, tu ne trouves pas? L'assassin en maitre qui n'a jamais échoué dans une mission meurt d'une simple et domestique cause. Et tu veux savoir la pire part dans tout ça? Tu ne peux même pas mourir en combattant, tu prendras juste ton dernier souffle un jour et c'est tout. Tu es partie; pas de derniers immortels mots, pas de dernier baiser. Tu vas juste mourir.

Encore une fois, je suppose que c'est tout ce qu'il y a. La Mort. Elle nous attend tous, n'est-ce-pas? Nous sommes nés pour mourir, et nous vivons comme si ça n'allait pas arriver. Même si tu meurs demain Natasha, je veux juste que tu saches que tu m'as complété. Tu l'as vraiment fait. Tu m'as fait voir ce que je ne pouvais pas voir, et tu m'as fait voir la beauté dans la vie. L'art de vivre, c'est quelque chose que ni toi ni moi ne pourront jamais vraiment maitriser, pas vrai?

Mais ne t'en vas pas tout de suite.

.

**Janvier 10 2013**

Chère Natasha,

Tu es toujours là. Merci.

Je t'aime; ne me laisse pas.

.

**Janvier 11 2013**

Chère Natasha,

Tu respires toujours.

**.**

**Janvier 12 2013**

Chère Natasha,

L'équipe et Jane sont venus te rendre visite aujourd'hui. Les fleurs au pied de ton lit étaient fanées et mortes alors on les a remplacées. Nous t'avons donné des "Roses-Thé" **(4) **cette fois; Jane nous a dit que dans le langage des fleurs elles signifiaient "Je me souviendrai, toujours"'.

.

**Janvier 13 2013**

Chère Natasha,

Il a de nouveau plu aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas une légère bruine ni une grosse averse, c'était tout simplement de la pluie. Comment se fait-il que les choses les plus importantes dans nos vies aient eu lieu sous la pluie?

Notre premier baiser était sous la pluie, notre première danse était sous la pluie, et je t'ai demandée en mariage alors qu'il pleuvait dehors. Tu es toujours différente, sous la pluie. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, mais ton entière attitude change, c'est comme si tu devenais une personne complètement différente. Ton sourire est un petit peu plus grand et tes cheveux semblent un petit peu plus roux. Tu as toujours été plus détendue sous la pluie et tu baisses ta garde. La pluie, pour quelque raison, te libère.

C'était sous la pluie qu'une pensée m'est arrivée. C'était une simple pensée mais qui était pourtant destructrice. La pensée, c'était la vérité. Peu importe combien j'essaie Natasha, peu importe la force avec laquelle j'espère, tu ne reviendras pas. Je pourrais te donner toutes les fleurs du monde que tu ne te réveillerais pas pour autant.

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui pleure Natasha, tu sais que c'est vrai, pourtant me voilà, trempé, t'écrivant cette lettre, et pleurant. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire; que je pleure sur la vérité, ou que je ne puisse pas différencier mes larmes de la pluie. Les deux sont-ils vraiment si semblables?

Natasha, mes mains tremblent et le papier est à présent tellement mouillé que je peux à peine relire mon écriture, normalement ton contact me calmerait, mais tu n'es pas là. Tu es allongée dans un lit d'hôpital avec uniquement une couverture pour te tenir chaud.

Tiens bon, Natasha, j'arrive.

.

**Janvier 14 2013**

Chère Natasha,

Je ne t'ai pas rendu visite aujourd'hui et je suis désolé pour ça. Te souviens-tu de cette habitude que tu avais de dire que nous n'avions jamais été entrainé pour des monstres et de la magie? Et bien, je suis prêt à te contredire. Nous étions entrainés pour tout; nous étions entrainés pour des meurtriers, des assassins et tout ce qui se rapporte à ça, mais tu veux savoir ce pour quoi nous n'étions pas entrainés? La chose pour laquelle nous n'étions pas entrainés, c'était pour "l'autre". Le SHIELD nous a entrainés à tuer quiconque s'approchait de trop près, et à ne pas nous soucier de nos sentiments ou de quelqu'un autre. Les émotions nous rendaient plus faibles. Et nous voilà, nous tenant face à une bataille où nous n'avons uniquement à l'esprit que l'autre. L'amour est pour les enfants, tu as toujours dit. Tu sais ce que je pense, Natasha? Je pense que tu disais que l'amour est pour les enfants mais que tu ne croyais pas ça.

.

**Janvier 15 2013**

Chère Natasha,

Nous avons remplacé les fleurs avec des Azalées.

_Azalées: Rétablis-toi._ **(5)**

.

**Janvier 16 2013**

Chère Natasha,

Pepper est enceinte et Steve va devenir le parrain. Je vais devenir comme un oncle, peux-tu croire ça?

.

**Janvier 17 2013**

Chère Natasha,

Rien d'important n'a eu lieu aujourd'hui. Tu n'es pas morte, moi non plus. Au final, je suppose que c'est tout ce qui compte vraiment, non?

.

**Janvier 26 2013**

Chère Natasha,

J'ai assisté à tes funérailles, aujourd'hui. C'était un tableau de parapluies noirs et de vêtements noirs. Le Directeur Fury était le pasteur et il a fait un très bon travail. J'ai dit aux gens présents que tu étais ma fiancée, aujourd'hui, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Si les choses ne s'étaient pas si mal déroulées l'année dernière, je suis certain que tu aurais dit oui, alors j'ai pris sur moi de glisser ta bague de fiançailles à ton doigt, avant que tu ne sois incinérée.

C'étaient des petites funérailles, qui ont eu lieu dans ce jardin en Australie. C'était ton endroit préféré sur Terre, tu as dit une fois. J'espère que ça n'a pas changé pendant que tu étais dans le coma.

Natasha, je n'ai rien dit sur toi, pendant les au-revoirs. Je suis désolé. J'avais écrit un éloge, et je n'ai pas pu sortir les mots de ma gorge. Je me suis juste tenu debout sur place et j'ai pleuré; la page était floue et je n'ai pas pu lire mes mots. Tu aurais ri de moi, tu l'aurais vraiment fait. Heureusement, Jane est venue et a lu ton éloge pour moi avec une main sur mon épaule. Elle l'a dit magnifiquement bien, plus magnifiquement que je l'aurais dit. La chose que j'ai trouvé amusante lors de ces funérailles, c'était que les gens disaient que tu avais été "brutalement arrachée à ce monde", mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tu as été prise dans ton sommeil, c'est la plus paisible façon de partir. As-tu souffert? Je suis désolé si oui – je le suis vraiment. La douleur était la dernière chose dont tu avais besoin. Il n'y avait pas un seul œil sec dans la pièce. Tu vois Tasha, les gens se souciaient de toi. Ils pleuraient tous pour toi. As-tu entendu ce que je t'ai écrit? L'as-tu entendu? Étais-tu dans la pièce Natasha? Te tenais-tu à mes côtés? J'ai besoin d'un signe que tu es toujours là. Juste un signe qui me montrerait que tu n'es pas partie. Tu ne me laisserais pas, pas vrai? Natasha, ça m'a pris trop d'années pour réaliser que je t'aimais, et encore plus pour te demander à sortir avec moi. Natasha Romanoff, tu m'as fait vouloir devenir meilleur que ce que j'étais. Tu m'as fait vouloir devenir un meilleur homme que celui que j'étais, et tu m'as donné une raison pour laquelle me battre. Et maintenant, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. "Va de l'avant, Clint" tu aurais dit si tu étais là, c'est ce que tu me dirais de faire, n'est-ce-pas? Tu me dirais d'avancer dans ma vie, de continuer ma route, peut-être même d'aimer à nouveau. Je ne vois pas cela arriver. Je t'aimais Natasha, et je t'aimerai toujours. Ce sera toujours _toi._

Et tu sais quoi Natasha? Juste une dernière chose avant que tu t'en ailles. Il pleut, dehors.

* * *

**(1) **_La façon dont tu léchais le couvercle de ton café_ : Nous ne parlons pas ici d'un café dans une tasse, mais des cafés comme les Starbucks, d'où le couvercle x)

**(2) **_Le petrichor, ton odeur préférée_ : Je ne sais pas si ce mot existe en français XD C'est l'odeur de la pluie, du sol mouillé par celle-ci ^^

**(3) **_Alors réveille-toi, Darling_ : Je trouvais ça plus beau de laisser "Darling" que mettre "Chérie"

**(4)** _Nous t'avons donné des "Roses-Thé"_ : Encore une fois, je ne sais pas si les "roses-thé", ça existe vraiment en français…

**(5)** _Azalées: Rétablis-toi. _: "Take Care", dans la version originale. Je ne sais jamais comment donner la traduction parfaite pour cette expression XD

* * *

Et voilà, traduction terminée. J'espère que ça vous a plu, autant que ça m'a plu. Maintenant, je me répète mais la version originale est encore plus belle, franchement si vous vous débrouillez en anglais, n'hésitez pas à aller la lire ^^ Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce magnifique OS, et… Un petit review, please ? :D

Clintasha forever ! X3


End file.
